


【AU】Delicate/精致之味 03

by Kathleen_719



Series: Delicate [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 美食真人秀AU。新年第一更~~ 继续各种片段式叙事，还有各种对美食的垂涎欲滴。这次的食物都是我自己超喜欢的~~





	【AU】Delicate/精致之味 03

　　Chapter Three  
　　11  
　　虽然Masterchef并不是什么看颜值的比赛，但是参赛者颜值的高低还是能影响收视率的。像前几年的收视滑铁卢和参赛者颜值水平下降有没有关系，还是因为那几季选手之间的开撕不够激烈，那真是个见仁见智的问题了。  
　　但是今年的收视率非常可观，从第一集开始一路高走。  
　　阳光贵公子的Thor·Odinson，毒舌又精致的Loki·Laufeyson，走高端禁欲路线的Dr. Stephen·Strange，还有面瘫但眼神里经常闪耀好奇光芒的Vision，总是露出开朗笑容的Scott·Lang等各式参赛者看得人眼花缭乱。  
　　相对于评论女选手时候的克制，Masterchef主页留言板上对男选手的“花痴”可谓五花八门：  
　　【Thor的手臂肌肉真性感~~】  
　　【Loki这拽上天的态度深得我心，毒舌小王子请继续你的表演！！】  
　　【看Dr. Strange解剖三文鱼真是美的享受，好羡慕三文鱼~~】  
　　【Vision你不要一本正经问那么可爱的问题，我的心都融化了】  
　　【Thor的口音真好听，每次听他介绍菜肴都有种恋爱的错觉~~】  
　　【摄录多给我家Loki镜头啊！！要近镜！！要看我家精致毒舌小王子的颜，和手指！！】  
　　…………  
　　行吧，既然大家那么热情高涨，剧组也乐得顺水推舟。  
　　  
　　12  
　　“哇哦，Masterchef主页里你的人气是最高的。”  
　　Thor·Odinson从浴室里出来听到的第一句话，就是Loki·Laufeyson趴在床尾戴上眼镜用手提电脑浏览网页时发出的评论。  
　　金发男子的视力很好，站在浴室门边也能见到电脑显示屏。他用搭在肩膀的毛巾擦了下披肩的金发，才回应道：  
　　“你这说法是把自己排除在外吗？”  
　　Loki侧头看一眼赤裸上身的室友，嘴边露出意义不明的微笑。  
　　Mr. Odinson非常讲究礼仪，在陌生人面前一定会穿戴整齐才从浴室出来；即便现在和Mr. Laufeyson算熟络了一些，也不会只包裹着浴巾就出现在房间里。  
　　“那个光头卤蛋似乎想着在美食真人秀里加点噱头。”  
　　“卤蛋？”Thor愣了一下，“你指Mr. Fury？他怎么了？”  
　　“他想打造节目情侣档。”Loki眼里似笑非笑。  
　　“我不懂你的意思。”  
　　Thor其实是懂的。  
　　最近录影的两期节目，在单独采访个人时，他总会被问到对于Jane·Foster的表现和作品有何看法；甚至刚才录影时Barton直接问了自己怎么看Jane被挑选出来成为三大Mistery Box获胜候选人的那份意大利柠檬霜蛋白派。  
　　  
　　必须承认，要在60分钟内完成意式柠檬霜蛋白派本来就是mission impossible——不可能的任务，因为传统的派皮要做到口感酥脆，揉好面后起码要冷藏30分钟（时间允许的话，2-4小时效果更佳）。  
　　揉面、冷藏、擀派皮、烘烤、冷却，还不算组合和装盘的时间，60分钟实在做不完；即便勉强做到了，味道都要大打折扣的。  
　　但是Jane·Foster巧妙地在指定时间内完成了一道外型靓丽味道酸甜可口的意大利甜品。  
　　她的诀窍，或者说捷径就是巧妙利用Mistery Box里配备的savoiardi（手指饼干）。按照做tiramisu（提拉米苏）的方法，Miss. Foster把饼干浸泡在加加了盐、糖、一点点肉桂粉的牛奶中。浸泡的饼干分两种，一种是做里层的（饼干完全浸泡吸收香甜牛奶），另一种则是做外层的（浸泡时间比较要短），让饼干里面绵湿有奶香的同时外层依然脆口。  
　　不得不说，这个方法非常高明。  
　　至于派的馅料，Jane依然选择了免烘焙的方式。也就是把新鲜的柠檬汁和柠檬皮屑先加热，放凉至60度的时候再倒进已经加了糖和蛋液的奶油中，再倒进隔水软化的gelatine（吉利丁片）不断搅拌直至液体变粘稠。  
　　最后的冷冻成型，则是冰箱的事了。  
　　柑橘类水果，切开果肉挤出果汁的时候，用刨丝器刨下黄橙橙柠檬皮屑的时候，那股渗人心扉，闻之心旷神怡的味道，即便在热闹的厨房中依然能成为吸引注意力的主角。  
　　最后，派的顶端装饰霜蛋白，Miss. Foster也做了细致工作——除了仔细把蛋黄跟蛋白分开外，还隔水（60度的温水）融化白糖于蛋白中，真正做到无颗粒残留后，才开始搅拌蛋白，直至硬性发泡为止，再用裱花袋挤出漂亮的云图案。  
　　呈现在三位评判及其他选手面前的意大利柠檬霜蛋白派，那个霜蛋白翘起的顶端用火枪喷过，白色中带均匀的褐火色，切开来和嫩黄的内陷搭配相得益彰。  
　　那是Jane·Foster第一次崭露头角，显示出她的甜品天赋。  
　　Thor·Odinson为Miss. Foster的巧思而鼓掌。  
　　但，也仅此而已。  
　　  
　　13  
　　总决赛现场，只剩下Thor还未跟主持裁判“聊天”。这不，Steve·Rogers就来看他心目中的冠军人选。  
　　“Thor，我看到你准备了一堆海鲜，可以告诉我，你将呈现怎样的头盘吗？”  
　　Steve一直看好Thor·Odinson的实力。只见金发男子无论切割、搅拌抑或称量，动作优美出手利落，显示出一副成竹在胸的模样。  
　　面对提问，Mr. Odinson以他一贯从容得体的态度回答。  
　　“Yes, Chef（是的，大厨）。我打算为大家准备一份海胆蛋奶羹。新鲜的海胆混合蛋液，放在蒸笼里蒸8分钟。”  
　　“这个头盘的难度相信不用我详细说。蛋、牛奶、高汤的比例一定要把控好，尤其是蒸新鲜海胆时释出的水分可能是你这份蛋奶羹成败的关键。”  
　　Steve·Rogers凭借其丰富的厨师经验，名义上是提醒参赛者实则上是为现场及电视机前的观众解释Thor·Odinson头盘的精妙微难之处。  
　　“Yes, Chef。我会仔细调配比例。”  
　　Thor当然知道自己有些冒险了。鲑鱼卵、斑点虾、海胆、金枪鱼、八爪鱼、短颈蛤，如此多性格浓烈的食材能互相融合吗？会不会彼此掩盖终至全盘迷失？还有蒸鸡蛋，那简直是时间与材料比例都必须达至完美才会成功的一道菜。但如果成功的话，那么这份蛋奶羹讲成为他挑战冠军的得力助手。  
　　正在量高汤和牛奶用量的金发男子又听到Chef Rogers问自己那些新鲜得仿佛放到水里仍可以游泳的海鲜配料会不会喧宾夺主。  
　　“我相信自己的能力。这些美味元素讲会坐在我蒸得恰到好处的卡仕达（蛋奶羹）表面，向你们展示完美的卖相和味道。”  
　　镜头把Thor·Odinson蓝眼睛内自信的笑意传递到直播室的大屏幕之上，引来观众席上的一阵欢呼。这样的回复还真有些狂妄的味道，不太像会出自谦谦公子Mr. Odinson之口，反而更像是狂傲的Mr. Laufeyson的宣言。  
　　  
　　在Steve·Rogers告诉他“注意时间，你的头盘还要完善的元素还有不少。Good Luck。”后，金发男子在煸炒海鲜菇的同时分神去看了一眼“室友”的进度。只见黑发男子锅里的蛤蜊汤与小番茄正交缠得难舍难分，而“指挥”则在开一瓶……西班牙的白葡萄酒？还有放在案板上的西班牙蒜香辣香肠。  
　　他不是要做意大利菜么？  
　　在Tony·Stark，这位坚持正宗意大利菜肴必须一切用料都来自意大利的大咖面前做意大利面却用上西班牙的材料，真是大胆至极。尤其在全美国最大型的烹饪比赛的总决赛上，那就不仅仅是大胆，甚至是狂妄了。  
　　Thor还挺喜欢这样的Loki。傲慢、疯狂、只活在自己的喜好里。  
　　不过现在是总决赛啊，Loki，你想干什么呢？  
　　但是Mr. Laufeyson嘴角抿得再紧，绿眸却是精光闪耀。  
　　Mr. Odinson放心了。Loki没问题的，他知道如何烹饪。  
　　反倒是自己这边，选择了非常有难度的完成模式呢。  
　　Thor·Odinson，这场比赛你一定要赢。  
　　  
　　14  
　　到了Masterchef比赛的中段，如果问谁的实力最成谜的话，那肯定非Loki·Laufeyson莫属。然后有一集，这位“毒舌小王子”突然决定，他是时候展示一下自己的实力了。  
　　那一集的淘汰赛主题是“模仿”——模仿Natasha·Romanoff的招牌菜。  
　　身为非常受欢迎的主厨，“业内女性从业者标杆”的Natasha除了经营自己的餐厅外，还经常应邀到异国他乡去拍摄美食节目。  
　　美人、美景、美食，还有什么比这更能吸引收视率呢。  
　　有实力的大厨会从各地的美食佳肴中吸取精华，融入自己本身的烹饪风格之中，变化出既有当地味道（并不一定正宗）又有个人特色的招牌菜——自然，这一切都要以扎实的基本功为前提。  
　　Natasha其中一个招牌菜便是南印度风味咖喱鱼（Southern Indian Fish Curry）。  
　　其实印度并没有一个菜式名字“咖喱”，而是凡是用Masala（由多种不同香料组成的综合香料）烹饪而成的菜肴都统称为“咖喱”。至于Masala，则是各人配方不同，没有一定的标准。  
　　要模仿Natasha·Romanoff的南印度风味咖喱鱼可不简单，参赛者完全不清楚这道复杂的菜肴都用了什么食材，他们能依靠的只有视觉（观察那一锅诱人咖喱有什么明显可见的食材）、嗅觉和味觉（尝试找出融在咖喱汁里的原材料）及自己的知识了。  
　　前一回合Mistery Box的优胜者Emma可以获得一个食物篮，里面有所需的全部食材；其余人等就只好靠自己咯。  
　　  
　　做印度咖喱，首要诀窍就是炒洋葱。不要怕炒得过火，当雪白的洋葱碎被油与火淬炼成焦糖一般的咖啡色时，咖喱的美味就有了保证。  
　　在一摄影室的刺激香甜气味中Natasha放眼看过去，所有参赛者中炒洋葱最仔细，火候控制得最好就要算Loki·Laufeyson。红发美女厨师顿时生出兴趣来。她走到黑发男子的位置前，仔细看了一下他堆放在料理台上的食材，心中再次啧啧称奇。  
　　芥末仔、姜黄、小茴香粉、新鲜的亚洲姜、手指红辣椒，她咖喱中的香料，Loki全都拿对了。哦，还有最难察觉的罗望子酱（酸角酱），干得好。  
　　“Hello Loki，我发现你拿的香料不算多。”Natasha故意问道。  
　　“这次是复制你的菜肴，精确才是最重要的。”  
　　Loki一边撒两茶匙小茴香粉到煸炒好的洋葱上，一边回答。他敏锐捕捉到红发美女目光中的赞许之意，更加确信自己走在正确的康庄大道上。  
　　当椰奶的腻香与香料辛辣的味道交织一起时，原本棕黄色的浓汁现在呈现出一种让人一望便食指大动的奶黄色。加上浮沉其中的紫色茄瓜、红棕色胡萝卜、青翠欲滴的玉兰豆及雪白的鱼肉，最后撒上装饰的芫荽，南印度风味咖喱鱼的明艳动人处展露无遗。  
　　Natasha尝了一口Loki的作品，美目一亮！香料丰富的味道在舌尖上跳起熟悉的舞蹈，那是几乎完美复制出自己招牌菜味道的杰作！因为之前吃了好几个失败作而隐隐有怒意的女主厨终于露出了今晚第一个笑意。  
　　  
　　被宣布为当晚最佳时，Loki·Odinson示威般微微侧头扫了一眼斜后方的金发男子，不料却碰上了对方温柔的笑意，不禁吓了一跳，赶紧回过头来。  
　　哼，你要看我的实力？那就拭目以待吧！  
　　  
　　TBC


End file.
